Operation Snake Eater
Operation Snake Eater was a CIA operation conducted in Tselinoyarsk, USSR, in August and September of 1964. Its official aims were to assassinate the founding member of the Cobra Unit, The Boss, and to eliminate the threat posed by the nuclear-armed Shagohod weapon. In truth, the entire operation was part of an already existing plan to recover the Philosophers' Legacy from Soviet hands, which had been revised in the wake of Virtuous Mission's failure and Volgin's destruction of the Sokolov Design Bureau. "Mission Briefing" Following the failure of the Virtuous Mission, Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev made a telephone call to U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson, blaming him for the nuclear attack on OKB-754, in Tselinoyarsk, due to an American aircraft having been detected in their airspace. Attempting to avert a potential nuclear war, Johnson assured him that the affair was orchestrated by The Boss and GRU colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, the former having defected to the Soviet Union, taking two portable Davy Crocketts with her. However, Khrushchev demanded that America prove its innocence, admitting that he'd need proof to keep the Red Army from initiating war, as his power base and control over the army had decreased since the Cuban incident. The specific proof he asked for was for the U.S. to assassinate The Boss themselves, and implied that he wished the same for Volgin. Because of this as well as the earlier failure of the Virtuous Mission, the Federal Government had also placed the situation at DEFCON 2. Meanwhile, Major Zero of FOX paid Naked Snake a visit, who had since been recovering in an advanced ICU following the Virtuous Mission. Because of the incident, Snake had frequently been questioned (or in his words, interrogated) by the top brass about his supposed involvement in The Boss's defection, believing him to be an accomplice and traitor. Zero informed Snake that they had a way to save the FOX unit by undertaking a mission to clear their names. The CIA had chosen Snake to assassinate The Boss, since he was her last apprentice, and that if he failed, both he and Zero were to be executed. With the United States' reputation on the line and the two nations on the verge of World War III, Snake was sent back to the Soviet Union in order to eliminate The Boss and her Cobra Unit, and to rescue Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov once more. Additionally, he was tasked with eliminating Volgin and the threat posed by his secret weapon. In exchange for America's cooperation in eliminating The Boss and Volgin, the KGB also supplied the FOX unit with one of their communications satellites as well as giving them contact with ADAM and EVA, the codenames of two NSA agents who had defected to the Soviet Union in September, 1960: Specifically, ADAM had infiltrated the ranks of GRU and would also supply Snake with an escape route as soon as the mission was accomplished. "Operation Snake Eater" At 11:30PM on August 30, 1964, Naked Snake was deployed into Tselinoyarsk via a D-21 drone, launched from a U.S. M-21 aircraft, 30,000 feet above the Arctic Ocean. They made their approach from the North Pole because the airspace of their original route was now heavily guarded due to the events of the Virtuous Mission.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). This is explained in a commentary by director Hideo Kojima. After a close call with two Soviet MiG-21s, the M-21 successfully inserted Snake into the region, with Snake ejecting before it crashed. Major Zero and Para-Medic were to again serve as his radio support, along with Mr. Sigint, an expert on advanced weapons and technology. Snake's first objective was to return to the abandoned factory in Rassvet and rendezvous with ADAM. On the way to meet him, Snake was confronted by The Boss who greeted him with a soft smile and unexpected words "Looks like death wasn't ready for you yet. That arm still hurt?" This smile soon turned into an alarming glare with a tussle of CQC, where within mere seconds, over-powering him and leaving him thrown to the ground. She warned him to abandon his mission and leave. To further impede Snake's progress, The Boss dismantled his gun, destroyed the D-21 drone, alerting nearby Soviet ground forces, and used her horse to stomp on Snake's hand, injuring him (though not to the point of need for medical attention). Following The Boss's departure, Snake continued on, sneaking his way into Rassvet to await the arrival of ADAM. After a quick search of the area, he was confronted by a woman on a motorcycle identifying herself as EVA, ADAM's fellow operative in the KGB. Despite claiming that she had been sent in ADAM's place to assist Snake, she was unable to provide the pass phrase "La Li Lu Le Lo." Only when EVA saved Snake from a GRU ambush did he accept her assistance. Retreating into the factory, EVA provided Snake with a scientist disguise to help in his infiltration, and a new custom-made M1911 pistol, as well as returning the Mk22 that he had lost during the Virtuous Mission. As Snake was about to leave however, he was told to stay and rest, as EVA warned that the jungle would be too dangerous to traverse at night without a guide. During the night, EVA, who was providing lookout while Snake slept, transmitted a message to her superiors using a briefcase-enclosed vacuum radio. "Ocelot Youth" Snake was awakened the following morning as EVA prepared to depart, but was soon alerted by approaching footsteps outside. Identifying GRU Major Ocelot and his troops, Snake judged that it would be difficult to sneak past them, considering their numbers. Telling EVA to hide, Snake proceeded to take down the soldiers one by one. After successfully defeating the Ocelot Unit, he eventually found Major Ocelot himself restraining a captive EVA. Surprised to learn that his prisoner was a woman, and commenting on her use of perfume, Ocelot attempted to shoot Snake with his new revolver, but had forgotten that the gun only carried six bullets. Utilizing the distraction, EVA overpowered him and kicked him from the platform they were both standing atop. As Ocelot made his escape, EVA considered shooting him to conceal her and Snake's tracks, but Snake stayed her hand. She then told Snake that she needed to return to Volgin before Ocelot did, riding away on her motorcycle. Snake then headed to Graniny Gorki, where EVA had told him that Sokolov was located. On his way to Graniny Gorki, Snake encountered Major Ocelot once more, waiting on the opposite side of a crevice in Bolshaya Past. His retreat blocked by armed soldiers, Snake participated in a gun duel with Ocelot, before a swarm of hornets surrounded and attacked them. With Ocelot escaping, Snake, blinded by the cloud of insects, accidentally fell down the crevice into the maze-like cavern below. Snake ventured deep into the cave eventually finding the exit, though it was blocked by The Pain, a member of The Boss's Cobra Unit who could control hornets. Using his hornets to shield himself and to attack Snake, Snake eventually found an opening and defeated The Pain. After tending to his wounds, Snake left the cave and headed toward an aqueduct leading to a warehouse. Approaching the warehouse in Ponizovje, Snake surveilled the dock area and witnessed Cobra members The End, The Fear, and The Boss, along with Colonel Volgin, Sokolov, and the latter's supposed lover Tatyana (a disguised EVA). Volgin threatened the rebellious Sokolov by harming Tatyana with his powers of electricity. The Boss also prevented Ocelot from shooting Sokolov though Russian Roulette, and scolded him for his recklessness at the crevice, before delivering the news on The Pain's demise to Volgin. Shortly after The Fear left to deal with Naked Snake, it began to rain, and all present dispersed, with Volgin taking Tatyana away to "entertain" him until the weather cleared. Unperturbed, Snake ventured forth, infiltrating the warehouse in order to reach Graniny Gorki. "Fortress Sneaking" Entering the research laboratory in Graniny Gorki, Snake donned the scientist disguise given to him by EVA, and made his way through the facility. Upon entering the building's main office, he found the facility's director, Dr. Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, who had recently been drinking. Granin was bitter at Volgin's funding being diverted to the Shagohod's development, rather than his own weapon: a bipedal tank that he described as a "Metal Gear" (named for being a missing link between infantry and artillery). Granin intended to send documents concerning Metal Gear to a friend in the United States. Granin told Snake of the Philosophers' Legacy, the source of Volgin's vast wealth that he had used to pay for advanced weapons research and development, as well as the construction of theGroznyj Grad fortress in the mountains. Hoping for Snake to take Sokolov back to the United States, and for his own weapon to be recognized as superior, Granin provided him with a key card to help him reach the mountains, via a locked door in the Ponizovje warehouse. He also mentioned a secret underground tunnel that ran around the perimeter of Groznyj Grad which Snake could use to secretly infiltrate the base. After leaving the facility and heading back to the warehouse, Snake was attacked by The Fear, who was equipped with experimental stealth suit and possessed amazing agility. Despite a fierce battle, Snake defeated the Cobra member, and headed onwards. Returning to the warehouse and utilizing Granin's card, Snake was contacted by EVA to say that she would rendezvous with him atop the mountain, and that she would provide him with a key to access the underground tunnel. She also warned that The End, the centenarian sniper of the Cobra Unit, was waiting for him ahead, in the Sokrovenno forest. Reaching the forest, Snake engaged in an extensive sniper battle with The End, who was eventually defeated. Following The End's death, the way to the Krasnogorje mountains was clear and Snake made his way to the top to meet with EVA. Meeting inside some mountaintop ruins, EVA handed Snake the key for the underground tunnel leading to Groznyj Grad, as well as explaining to him that she also secured a WIG for use as an escape craft from Tselinoyarsk, and that it was at Rokovoj Bereg. She warned him that Sokolov was being held in the highly secured west wing of the fortress's weapons lab, and that he could only enter by disguising himself as Major Raikov of GRU. The pair then stepped out onto the mountain side after hearing a gunshot (originating from Volgin's torture) to view Groznyj Grad itself in the distance. EVA pointed out the various wings of the fortress, before departing on her bike to continue playing her "other part." Looking through his scope, Snake witnessed Volgin pummeling an oil drum with his fists, until blood began seeping from the bottom. When Volgin hit the drum up into the air, Granin's lifeless body fell out of it, having earlier been suspected of being a spy. Snake also saw Ocelot, The Boss, and the familiar Tatyana inside the base. Descending into the tunnels, Snake was confronted by the penultimate surviving Cobra, The Fury. After another tense battle, Snake defeated the flamethrower-wielding soldier and was chased deeper into the tunnel by blazing trails of fire, caused by The Fury's exploding corpse. "Volgin, the Torturer" Snake then ascended a ladder, infiltrating into the heart of Groznyj Grad. Snake proceeded to locate and knock out Raikov, in which he obtained his uniform and used the mask he had been provided with at the start of the mission to disguise himself as he searched for Sokolov (the mask was originally designed as part of a cancelled mission to disguise a CIA member as Raikov to steal Soviet documents). After finding Sokolov, he witnessed Tatyana taking a film from him before leaving. Making his way into the room, Sokolov noticed and recognized him as "the man from the CIA." Sokolov explained Phase II, a method he devised to allow the Shagohod to fire missiles incredible distances. They simply placed a rocket booster engine onto the tank, which allowed to travel over 300 miles an hour, which extended the Shagohod's firing distance from 2,500 miles to over 6,000 miles...enough to strike anywhere in the United States, from anywhere in the Soviet Union. Volgin was planning on mass-producing the weapon in about 24 hours, and handing them out to all the countries of the Eastern Bloc, essentially ending the Cold War and leading the world into an all out nuclear war. Snake asked Sokolov what the best way to destroy the Shagohod was, and Sokolov remembered that some C3 would easily help destroy it. Snake also learned that "Tatyana" was not actually Sokolov's lover, but his supervisor on the Shagohod project before Volgin interfered, and that she actually was supposed to pose as Volgin's lover. He also told Snake to assure his family is safe, refusing to leave the base as he realizes that Khrushchev is going to send him to the gulags, and even if he did successfully defect to America, he'd only be used to create their war machines anyways. As Snake was about to escort Sokolov from the base, they were confronted by Volgin, who easily saw through Snake's disguise. As Volgin shot out Sokolov's knees, The Boss appeared and pulled off Snake's disguise before attacking him, and throwing him to the ground. Volgin demanded The Boss leave him, as Volgin wanted payback for what Snake had done to Raikov. After getting revenge on Snake for hurting Raikov by brutally beating up Snake, he took him to Groznyj Grad's prison to torture him. When Snake awoke, he was hanging by his wrists and unable to see because he had a plastic bag placed on him, but could hear Volgin brutally beating, and seemingly killing Sokolov. Volgin then drenched Snake in water and repeatedly electrocuted him, demanding to know what the CIA knew and whether or not they were after the Philosophers' Legacy. The Boss tells Volgin that Naked Snake was trained by her not to give in to torture, thus making his attempts fruitless, but Volgin continued to torture Snake anyway, as well as reveal the location of the Legacy; in the process, a transmitter fell out of Snake's pocket, and Volgin demanded to know who put it on him. After a pause, The Boss told Volgin she had planted it on him so the Cobras could ambush him, and that trying to break Snake was useless, as he had been trained by her not to. Knowing that the Cobras wouldn't be killed by Snake if they knew where he would be by tracing his movements, Volgin demanded that The Boss prove she wasn't a spy by cutting out Snake's eyes, which would demoralize him. The Boss pulled off the bag covering Snake's head. When she saw his face, she hesitated, but just as she was about to, Tatyana pulled her away, demanding that she stop and insisting that Snake had suffered enough. Ocelot then accused Tatyana of being the spy and decided to "test" her. He juggled his three guns (one of which containing a single bullet) and fired one randomly six times. Snake, unwilling to let Ocelot hurt Tatyana, threw his suspended body into Ocelot, making him fling one of his guns into the air; as he caught it, it went off, hitting Snake in the right eye and muzzle-burning it, much to Tatyana's horror, and then screamed in agony. After being reprimanded by The Boss, Ocelot confronted Snake briefly, telling him that seeing Snake endure Volgin's torture has led to him changing his opinions about torture (during the conversation, he also slipped the transmitter back into Snake via one of his wounds). As Volgin and Ocelot left, The Boss took one of Ocelot's revolvers, loaded it with a single bullet and shot Snake in the leg, and gave him the unloaded SAA without anyone noticing. As Snake watched The Boss leave, Tatyana came over to him, revealing herself as EVA. She told Snake to escape as she had his items and weapons, and informed him of an escape route he could use to escape the fortress and meet up with her. As Snake awaited in his cell, he was given a fork, which he used to pull out the bullet The Boss had fired into his leg, which he was surprised to discover was actually a fake death pill. He also befriended Johnny Sasaki, the guard of his cell, as they engage in conversation about Johnny's family, the futileness of the Cold War, and how their countries were once great friends. He also gave Snake back his cig gas spray gun not knowing what it actually was (he thought that they were just cigarettes). Despite the friendly conversation that the two had, Johnny refused to let Snake out of his cell as a request, much to Snake's irritation. Eventually, Snake managed to escape. "The Sorrow" After escaping from Groznyj Grad prison, he got a call from EVA. EVA gave him bad news about the escape path, as Volgin's forces had anticipated the leak and closed it down. With no other options, Snake made his way into the underground sewer system while being chased by Ocelot and his Ocelot Unit. Just as they caught up, Ocelot placed a single bullet into his revolver, and pulled the trigger. After nothing happened, Snake leaped from the drainage waterfall into the river below. Snake, near death, was confronted by The Sorrow, who showed him the souls of everyone he had killed during his mission. After using the revival pill planted in his tooth, he awakened, choking on water below the surface of the river. Having drifted much further downstream, he swam to the riverbank, and phoned EVA. She told him to meet her in a cave behind a waterfall upstream. After EVA met up with him, she gave him an eye patch to wear to cover the severely injured eye from the torture earlier and the two talked things over, discussing what they would do after the mission. A butterfly flew nearby Snake, and he attempted to catch it with his hand, but thanks to only having one eye, he missed. After resting, EVA told Snake to use the tunnel up ahead to re-enter Groznyj Grad and gave him some of the C3 she had stolen earlier. The Shagohod ran on liquid fuel and in its hangar there were four tanks filled with it. In order to efficiently destroy the hangar, Snake would have to lay C3 onto each of the tanks. She then left, although not before snapping a picture of Snake with her button camera as "insurance" in case he betrayed her. After traveling through the tunnel, he climbed up a ladder to the northwestern section of Groznyj Grad. However, shortly after exiting the manhole cover, a BTR-152 APC parked one of its tires directly over the manhole. With the manhole being inaccessible, along with the gate being closed, Snake was essentially trapped in Groznyj Grad. "Escape from the Fortress" After making his way back into Groznyj Grad, and sneaking into the Shagohod's hangar, Snake planted the C3 onto the four liquid fuel containers scattered around. Just as he was about to set the last C3, he reshaped the explosive into a butterfly, tossed it into the air, and then caught it, and then placed it onto the last fuel container. After setting the timer, he was spotted by Volgin and Ocelot, with EVA lying on the ground behind them. The Boss quickly appeared and disarmed Snake, throwing his gun and survival knife across the floor. Volgin declared that he had discovered that Tatyana was a spy after she was discovered sneaking around the fortress' underground vault. When she was discovered, they found the microfilm containing all the data of the Philosophers' Legacy on her. Snake asked Volgin what exactly the Legacy was. Volgin explained that the Legacy was a vast sum of money collected by the most powerful men in Russia, America, and China during the Second World War. These men became known as the Philosophers. The money was collected as a means to secretly fund projects vital to winning the war: the atomic bomb, rocket technology, and the Cobra Unit were all paid for because of the Legacy. During the confusion that ensued after the end of the war, Volgin's father hatched a series of plots to ensure that the Soviet Union would have total control over the Legacy, and laundered all the money into banks in Switzerland, Australia, and Hong Kong. The microfilm contained a record of all of those transactions, listing specifically where all the money was being kept. After his father's death, Volgin learned of the Legacy, and obtained the microfilm. After explaining all this, Volgin then explained how, with the help of Brezhnev and his allies, he had built Groznyj Grad and Granin's research facility. However, after Granin failed to produce results, Volgin turned to Sokolov's invention: the Shagohod. His position as a member of GRU meant it was difficult for him to attack the facility directly. Thankfully for him, the spy network set up by the Philosophers still existed, and he utilized this to contact The Boss, suggesting she defect. The Boss agreed, and the Shagohod was theirs. The conflict between the Philosophers had torn the world in two, but with the Legacy and the Shagohod, Volgin intended to heal that rift and make the world whole again. Volgin handed the Legacy to The Boss, telling her to take good care of it, and The Boss left, taking EVA with her, although not before hinting to Volgin that Snake may have planted C3 in the base. "Clash with Evil Personified" Volgin then challenged Snake, telling him this was a once in a lifetime battle. Snake valiantly fought Volgin with Ocelot's support. Realizing that Snake was most likely going to win the fight halfway through, Volgin demanded that Ocelot shoot him. Ocelot refused, telling Volgin that he couldn't follow that command as he made a promise to The Boss not to do that kind of thing. Volgin, furiously reminding Ocelot that he was his commanding officer, then tried to kill him by firing a large beam of electricity, to which Ocelot countered with his revolvers. Ocelot then told Volgin (while addressing him by his last name instead of "Colonel") that he should fight like a man. A PA announcement then came in mentioning that bombs were located in the weapons hangar, and that all non-EOD personnel were to evacuate the base immediately. Volgin told Ocelot to find the bombs, and after some hesitance, Ocelot proceeded to do so, although not before encouraging Snake with his hand gesture. Snake then valiantly defeated Volgin, beating him hard enough for him to cough up blood. Snake then escaped from the hangar, as it exploded, and found EVA waiting for him outside. She told him that she had a WIG set up in waiting at a nearby lake. Snake was hesitant at first, saying he still needed to see The Boss, before EVA told him that The Boss was waiting for him there. As they prepared to leave, the Shagohod burst from out of the hangar, being piloted by Volgin. Being pursued by Volgin and attacked by the remaining soldiers of the fortress, EVA came up with a plan: she had laid C3 on the struts of the bridge leading to the jungle, which they could shoot, detonating the bridge and taking the Shagohod with it. However, they also ended up being chased by Ocelot, cumulating in Snake saving Ocelot after his recklessness nearly got him killed by falling debris. Upon arrival at the runway, the Shagohod drove behind them along with several personnel on motorcycles. Ocelot was right behind the Shagohod and was about to pass it when Volgin decided to take the Shagohod to its maximum speed to run down EVA and Snake, forcing Ocelot to pull over due to the activation of the boosters nearly blinding him, angrily shouting "son of a bitch" to Volgin. Volgin also did this knowing that Ocelot was behind the rocket boosters as payback to Ocelot for disobeying his prior command during his battle with Snake. With Volgin chasing Snake and EVA out of Groznyj Grad, the two managed to make it to the bridge, blowing it up, hoping it would take the Shagohod with it. At first it seemed they were successful but before they could celebrate, the Shagohod shot out of the water. Snake and EVA, determined to finish it off, drove around the Shagohod, shooting its rear side where a weak spot had been exposed, thanks to the C3. Volgin then stepped out of the Shagohod, ripping various cables out of it and holding onto them, using his bodies' electrical current to control the Shagohod. Eventually, Snake shot Volgin and Volgin fell to his knees. Stepping up once again, Volgin was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning, setting him alight and causing the bullet bandoliers slung over his chest to explode, killing him in the process. Snake and EVA continued heading to the WIG they planned to escape in, still being tailed by enemy soldiers. After a cinematic pursuit and sudden crash, EVA ended up profoundly wounded by a tree branch just above the hip. After tending to their wounds, which included a laceration on his right knee and fractured left rib bone for Snake and a deep cut on the abdomen from being impaled on a tree branch and a deep cut on the left shoulder for EVA, Snake fought through a bit more of the familiar forest environment while taking care of EVA's condition in addition to sneaking past guards on the lookout for both escapees, having located the wreck of their motorcycle. Eventually, they got to the WIG but when they made it Snake noticed a field of flowers nearby, where he knew The Boss would be waiting for him. Snake left EVA temporarily, in order to go and face The Boss, while EVA prepared the WIG. "Life's End" After a fierce wind blew across the field, The Boss appeared holding one of the Davy Crockett launchers. She told Snake that all she wanted was to make the world whole again. After the Second World War, her allies, Cobra Unit, were torn apart by the Cold War. She continued, telling Snake about her past at a nuclear test site in Nevada on November 1st, 1951. In 1960, the United States secretly sent her into space. America didn't have the technology to block out cosmic radiation, but that was why she was chosen, as she had already been irradiated once. In space, she realized that the Space Race was just another arena for meaningless competition, much like the Arms Race. She hopes that in the 21st Century, people will finally realize that Earth has no East, no West...no Cold War...a world without communism and capitalism. In 1961, she was sent to Cuba to "Bahia de Cochinos." It was part of a CIA-sponsored invasion under the guise of taking Cuban exiles back to their country. But the U.S. government betrayed them. The U.S. President held back their air support. Defenseless, the exiles were annihilated by the Cuban army. All she could do was watch in silence. Set up by the very country she had sacrificed so much for, by the very government she'd dedicated her life to defending, she went underground. A year later, at Tselinoyarsk she faced The Sorrow in battle and he gave his life so she could complete her mission, demanding that she kill him. The Boss pulled open the front part of her suit, exposing a snake shaped scar running up her chest. She explained how in June of 1944 during the Landing at Normandy, when she was pregnant at the time, with The Sorrow as the father. She gave birth right there, to a boy, who was almost immediately snatched away by the Philosophers. The Boss told Snake about the Philosophers and how the original members died in the 1930s, and how the Philosophers of today have no sense of good or evil. They have become war itself. Her father was one of them and he explained how every war causes a shift in the times, which in itself sparks countless other conflicts and wars. The Philosophers intended to keep this cycle going forever, in an endless spiral. She also revealed that she was the last child of the Philosophers, and her father, one of the higher ranking members of the Philosophers, had revealed to her even the most forbidden secrets of the Philosophers, and ended up being killed by them as a result. With tears rolling down her eyes, The Boss thanked Snake saying that she had never spoken about herself this much before. Loading her gun she demanded that Snake pour all he has into this final battle, in order to make it the greatest battle of their entire lives. The two then had an immense and epic battle, with Snake eventually managing to defeat his old mentor. The two shared a final moment together before she handed him the microfilm that contained the locations of the Philosophers' Legacy, along with her gun, the Patriot. She requested that Snake shoot her, and end her life, to complete his mission, stating to Snake, as her last words, "There's only room for one Boss, and one Snake." Hesitant, Snake raised the gun. There was a prolongued delay before he finally shot her, ending the life of his beloved mentor. The petals around him turned from white to a deep red as The Boss' horse sees her body and weeps. Snake then boarded the WIG to leave with EVA, but as they were leaving, Ocelot flew in alongside them and managed to jump into the WiG, challenging Snake to a final duel. The two then engage in a physical struggle, with Ocelot seeming to gain the upper hand, proudly proclaiming that he's picked up new moves (after closely observing Snake's CQC technique). After Snake remembered how The Boss encouraged him to remember the basics of CQC at the start of the Virtuous Mission, Snake eventually fought Ocelot with better skill. Ocelot then pulls out two revolvers and loads a single (blank) bullet, proceeding to ask Snake his name. When Snake replied with his codename, Ocelot stopped him, demanding to know his real name. After the two draw, Ocelot jumped from the plane. Then after their near collision with the mountains, they were intercepted by two MiG-21s ready to shoot them down. EVA, admitting defeat, was surprised when the MiGs disengaged under orders from after receiving direct orders from Khrushchev. "Debriefing" When Snake and EVA got to their Alaska safe house, they joked and shared a night of passion and love together. The next morning Snake awoke, only to find an audio message waiting for him. It was left by EVA. Snake played it, with EVA explaining that, from the beginning she was a Chinese-American spy, sent by the Chinese People's Liberation Army to get the Legacy back for China. The two NSA code breakers, ADAM and EVA, who defected were actually both men. She was originally planning on eliminating ADAM before meeting up with Snake, but the real ADAM never showed up. Since the renunciation of the Soviet Union in aiding China on nuclear weapons development in 1959, China's hydrogen bomb and space rocket projects had fallen behind. But now, with the Legacy, they would be able to catch up and surpass those of the U.S. and USSR. EVA herself was an agent of the Philosophers, trained in one of their charm schools so she could fool everyone. The only person she couldn't fool, was The Boss. The Boss used to be an instructor for the Philosophers, so she could easily see through EVA's disguise. EVA was supposed to kill Snake, but she couldn't. Because she made a promise to The Boss. EVA went on to explain about the true meaning of The Boss' last mission. She didn't betray her country. She died for her country. The whole mission was staged by the U.S. government so they could get their hands on the Legacy and destroy the Shagohod. Everything was going according to plan. However, when Volgin fired the Davy Crockett, everything changed. Rather than give up on the mission to obtain the Legacy, the mission itself was greatly expanded and revised. The Boss wouldn't be allowed to come back home alive. And she wouldn't be allowed to kill herself. Her life would be ended by Snake. That was the mission she was given and she had no choice but to carry it out. In America, she would be seen as a despicable traitor. And in the Soviet Union, she would be seen as a monster who unleashed a nuclear catastrophe. She will go down in official history as a war criminal. And no one will ever understand her, except for her last pupil. Snake was arranged to see President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson awarded Snake the title of Big Boss as well as the Distinguished Service Cross. Big Boss reluctantly shook his hand and turned away. The newly appointed DCI, offered his hand, but Big Boss left, devastated. He even refused to speak or shake hands with Major Zero and the crew. A DOD Official approached the CIA Director and proposed that they make "an infiltration unit like FOX in the Army." Visiting The Boss' grave, he laid flowers on her grave, alongside her gun, the Patriot. The grave reads: "In Memory of a Patriot, Who Saved the World." Big Boss stood, and saluted, with tears rolling down his face...The Boss' debriefing would endure only in his heart, and in his memory of her. Later, Ocelot contacted the KGB Chief Director to inform him of both Groznyj Grad's and the Granin research facility's destruction. He also revealed that Khrushchev was finished and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. He also hinted that the KGB could use the knowledge of both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater to blackmail America during further negotiations, as America was expecting the Soviets to keep a lid on the events from leaking out. Ocelot concluded the conversation by assuring the Chief Director that he would keep the KGB informed on any further developments. However, shortly thereafter, he made a telephone call to the DCI. He stated that the copy of the Philosophers' Legacy handed to EVA was a fake and that the real Legacy had made its way back to America. However, Ocelot also explained that only half of the Legacy made it to America, and he might try to risk detection by stealing it from the KGB (whom he suspected had the other half). He also confirmed that the Shagohod had been destroyed, and that The Boss had used the remaining Davy Crockett to obliterate Groznyj Grad. He then revealed that he had obtained blueprints relating to Metal Gear from Granin, shortly before his death, which might work in America's favor when the time came. Ocelot had been acting as a triple spy, and was in fact the real ADAM, working for the CIA as well as for Volgin. He was also an agent of the Philosophers, and he planned on using the Legacy to revive their American faction. He then ended the call to the DCI by confirming that he was still at the CIA's disposal. Behind the scenes According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database's article on Operation Snake Eater, the CIA Director had lied to the government about the mission being a failure and kept the Philosophers' Legacy for himself.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=394 See also *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *1960s Notes and references Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 3